


Chosen Faces: Collective

by SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Series: Chosen Faces AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Comic, Fanart, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: What if Aziraphale was an eldritch horror that existed before Her world, but who loved the idea of being an angel?[A collection of individual illustrations, side comics, and miscellanea for my Chosen Faces AU]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Chosen Faces AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180556
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Bless Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my silly AU! I wanted to have a place where I could keep things all together, though you can also find everything but future drabbles on any of [my social media](https://linktr.ee/SightKeeper), as well. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Slender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _nerve_
> 
> Considering how many times I am now getting slender man jokes on instagram I'm glad I took the initiative and did it myself first aha


	3. A Rare Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [HotCrossPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCrossPigeon/pseuds/HotCrossPigeon) asked me on tumblr: For your amazing Chosen Faces AU - What do you think your Aziraphale would do when confronted with a customer trying to buy a rare book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: unreality/insects


	4. Get a Wiggle On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Quality


	5. The Book Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a DTIYS challenge since I reached 1k follows on instagram! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, I'm up to date!


	6. Happy Halloween




End file.
